


How to Save a life

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem





	1. Lost a Friend... in the Bitterness

Losing a friend somewhere in the bitterness of it all.  
~~~~~~

 

Nico could never forgive Percy Jackson. He was in fifth grade, but he'd already known what and who Percy Jackson was was wrong. He liked boys. Sure, Nico got the suspicion he had too, but Percy always yelled at him and told him he was wrong for it. Now, Percy was in seventh grade and had come out to the acceptance of his family and peers with a bright smile on his stupid face.  
The worst part of it all was the fact when he brought it up to his sister and best friend, Bianca, she told him to not be so inconsiderate and to grow up. What Percy did took a lot of confidence. It had made Bianca proud of him, and she had shown the green eyes pre teen affection and kindness she had never shown her only brother. She detested him as far as Nico knew. It was for the fact their mother died while giving birth to him, and what caused their father to turn into a recluse. It hurt too much to think about, so from the day he learned of Percy coming out, he decided to stop being friends with the boy. It hurt a lot more than what Nico thought it would.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was seventh grade when Nico took up cutting, after his estranged sister had died for him after being jumped. He had no friends, and his father had commited suicide when Nico was in sixth grade. Percy gave him no attention, only pity in the form of sad staring. It made Nico angrier and angrier at everything, the world, his father and especially his sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was in eight grade when Nico got into an abusive relationship with an upperclassmen. He had blonde hair and sunkissed skin, perfectly shaped pink lips and dazzling blue eyes like sapphires and the sky. Their relationship was just holding hands and kisses at first, but Will, his boyfriend, had taken advantage of him in the boy's bathroom the day of his sister's death. He didn't stop, no matter how much Nico cried and pleaded.   
Nico told no one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was ninth grade when Nico climbed to the top of the highschool's roof. He stuck out against the white of the building and the blue of the sky, the anti-depressants slipping through his fingers like his loved one's did. Nico just stood up on the roof, the ground eight floors down. People soon gathered, yelling at him to stop, to get down. That it wasn't worth it. Nico just smiled, but gave a gasp as the wind sent him forward, horror and panic overtaking him as he plummeted. But he didn't scream. People yelled and shrieked, someone yelling his name loudly which didn't make sense since no one cared enough about the emo looking boy to know his name unless they wanted something. Maybe whoever was yelling his name wanted him dead and was yelling it in glee. The ground approached quickly, so Nico shut his eyes and took it in stride.  
The one thing he was grateful for in this world, and also the first good thing to happen to him, was that he blacked out before hitting the ground. Maybe there was some good in the world.


	2. step one...

Step one; you say 'We need to talk' he walks. You say 'sit down it's just a talk'. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through.

 

When Nico woke up, he was both pissed and surprised. He ignored the relief. He wasn't supposed to wake up, didn't want to. Waking up meant waking up to the pain of everything he'd lost, everything he could've been, actually being someone in this world.  
Nico was pulled from his thoughts and tensed as he recognized the feeling of skin on skin contact, someone holding his hand which he hadn't had since Will. Nico reflexively tried to pull his hand away from anyone that might have been Will; but Will was gone.  
A shooting pain went through the teen's arm, making him wince, eyes blinking open.  
"Hey, calm down." a soothing, horribly familiar voice chimes making Nico's dark eyes flicker over to the person who owned that siren like voice; Perseus goddamn Jackson.  
The worry, pain and fear in the older teen's eyes made Nico's stomach twist in shame.  
"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked, tears in his eyes at the shame and unfairness of everything.  
"I… I care about you Nico." Percy mumbled, looking deeply into Nico and saying as if the younger teen should've known this.  
Nico snorted, tears dripping down his face as he said quietly "Coulda fooled me."   
'Did, actually.' he thought.  
"Nico please, I really do." the green eyed boy insisted  
'More than you know.' he thought  
Percy went to grab Nico's hand and the brown eyed boy let him "Please. Just tell me… why did you…? Is it because of…?" Percy asked, his thumb running over Nico's self inflected scars "Is it me? What I said back then?" the swimmer asked, eyes and voice wavering as fat tears rolled down his cheek "I-I'm sorry Nico, it was me wasn't it, I-I should've confronted you about it, apologized tell you how I really feel-I-"  
"Shh Percy." Nico said softly, eyes glued to his lap "N-no… just I mean… I guess? There's no point in lying now. What you said to me in fifth grade did really hurt me… it wasn't the only thing though…. When my dad… passed away and Bianca I just.." he sighed "I got into a bad relationship and then…" Nico swallowed nervously "I'm just depressed and have no one outside of Hazel to talk to. And we don't talk much cause of our schedules." Nico said, voice soft as he looked down to Percy's letterman jacket and blue shirt that almost matched his green blue eyes. He had no idea why he admitted all of this to the jock, maybe his old love reignited and fear to say something wrong pushed him to Just say what he had to.   
"Why didn't you talk to me?" Percy asked, sounding hurt and broken his voice even cracking at the end of his sentence "I-I know everything that happened and went wrong but I thought you would still talk to me?"  
"Why because I had a crush on you? I-I'm over you." Nico said shakily, voice wavering unsurely as he spoke. Nico felt the hands tighten on his wrist at his words.   
"N-no!" Percy said shakily, tears coming through in his words as he leaned forward and pulled the weak looking teen into his arms in a warm embrace "Please please don't say that Nico- I- I have no right to say this at all, especially with how I treated you and I I like you!" Percy cried, feeling Nico stiffen underneath him "I've been an asshole and practially ignored you all these years cause I thought you'd hate me and when I saw you up on the roof I felt so so much regret and I I don't want you to ever do that again Nico!" the green eyed teen sobbed, harder as he felt thin arms reciprocate the hug, albeit lightly and shaky.  
"R-really? Y-you aren't just doing this because you feel bad-?" Nico was halted as full and plump lips were pressed against his pale and slightly chapped ones.   
Nico inhaled sharply, hands on Percy's shoulders and pushed the raven haired teen away with a blushing face and saw Percy's tanned face was in no better of a state.   
"I-uh, was that a yes?" Nico asked, almost whispering.  
Percy blushed harder, standing up and scratching the back of his head "Uh yeah, just uh, stay here a minute I'll tell the nurse to call your sister and tell her the Ghost King lives." Percy attempted to joke, making Nico smile, rubbing his pale arms "C-could you also tell her to maybe turn on the heat?"  
Percy's eyes widened "Oh my gods you probably would be cold, ah um, here take this while I go tell her." Percy said quickly, pulling off his white and blue themed jacket with his name and number stitched in blue on the back, and quickly placing it around the blushing italian's small shoulders.   
"Oh uh, thank you." Nico said quietly, wrapping himself in the warmth of the jacket, though it wasn't hard since the jacket practically engulfed him.  
Percy stood there awkwardly for a moment, before leaning forward quickly and stealing a kiss from Nico before quickly leaving.


End file.
